The story of a hero
by Brandon Wulff
Summary: a Epic story of adventure and heroism


The Story of a Hero

Once upon a time in the quite town of drift dale a boy and his sister were play fighting on the grass in front of his house. When suddenly a big explosion sounded. Bandits came running through the gate and killing everyone in site. The boy whose name was Nicholas ran and hid behind a bush nearby. But his sister was frozen in shock and couldn't move. The bandits came up the hill were there house was. The boy's father ran up in front of his daughter to try and protect her. But it was too late. The father was chopped down in front of the girl. The boy lay silent behind the bush unable to do anything about it. The bandits took Nicholas's sister and ran off into the forest. Then the bandits found the boy lying behind the bushes and pulled him out. They were about to slash him with there swords when a man teleported in front of him and used lightening to kill the bandits. He told Nicholas everything was going to be alright and he took the boy to a place called the blue amber. It is like a guild but only for heroes and heroes in training. The next ten years past and the boy was ready to take revenge on the bandits but first he must find his sister.

So Nicholas set off in search of his sister. (But he would soon find out the monsters awaiting him on the path to his sister). On his way to find his sister he happened to come across a kind old man in need of help. The kind old man asked him to lift some boxes that he could not lift. So Nicholas helped the man with the lifting. And was kindly rewarded with a gold key. (As u should know gold keys open treasure chests across the land of amarax). Nicholas set off again in search of his sister. But suddenly the ground started to shake. And a giant rock golem appeared. Nicholas saw that he was guarding a chest. Nicholas ran at the golem and attacked him with his new powers he had learned at the blue amber. He used his katana to slash at the golem but the golem picked him up and threw him. But Nicholas was quick to react. He used his lightening spell to attack the golem then fired a quick fireball. The golem crumbled to the ground. Nicholas walked to the chest and opened it with the key he had got from the kind old man. A light flashed and inside the chest he found a chainmail shirt and leggings. He put them on and yelled hoorah for his rare find. He continued on his way when some villagers ran past him shouting run, run its the bandits. Nicholas knew at that moment that it was his time for his revenge. He ran up the path toward the bandit raid.

Nicholas was running without thinking he ran straight at the bandits chopping away at them like they were carrots and celery until he got to the boss. When he got to the boss Nicholas swung his sword until the boss gave in. he interrogated him until he told him were his sister was. He told him that he traded his sister 5 years ago to a man called xantine (pronounced zan-teen). But before he could ask him were he lived he died. He walked up the path still searching for his sister when he came across another key dropped by someone unknown. Unknown to him xantine used magic on it to spy on Nicholas. As Nicholas way heading toward iceberg city a pack of ravenous earth wolves jumped out of the trees on either side of him.

Nicholas jumped back in surprise and quickly pulled out his sword and slashed the wolves until all but 1 was standing. But this one was different from the rest this one was yellow. Nicholas swung his sword at the yellow wolf but every time he missed. He tried using magic on the beast but the yellow earth wolfs pelt absorbed the magic. So Nicholas thought of another way to kill it. He noticed that there was a pile of rocks on top of the cliff across from him. He slashed and pushed the wolf until he was under the cliff and quickly used a fireball to knock the rocks of the cliff. The rocks tumbled to the ground and crushed the wolf into nothing. He took the wolfs pelt as a trophy for his victory. He continued his journey to find his sister and kill xantine.

Nicholas soon arrived at the iceberg city he immediately noticed a clothes shop. He walked into the shop and asked the storekeeper if she could make capes from pelts. She said yes but it will cost you 1 thousand gold coins or you can do something for me and get it for free. Nicholas decided to take the quest offer from the shopkeeper. She told him if he could gather wool from the sheep on the hill. Nicholas said (**whats the catch?). **The shopkeeper told him that the farmer who owns the sheep is her husband. They had a fight and her husband wont let her use the wool from his sheep for clothes. So Nicholas sets off to the hill were the sheep are and was immediately stopped by the husband. Nicholas asked the man if he could use some of the wool from the sheep. The man told him no. Im not letting anyone shear my sheep. Now get out of here he said. Nicholas went back to the shopkeeper and told her his dilemma. She said go back at night and shear them while my husband is sleeping. (She handed Nicholas a pair of shears and a lamp)

Nicholas headed toward the hill in the middle of the night and quietly sheared the sheep. The following morning Nicholas gave the wool to the shopkeeper. She then made Nicholas a cape out of the yellow wolf pelt and the wool he gathered. She added a special emblem just for him. The people far and wide then called him moonstriker after all the quests and good deeds he has done. He set off again in search of his sister and of killing xantine.

Nicholas soon came across another villager in need help. (This one was being attacked by a red goblin). He quickly killed the beast with a quick blow from his sword. The villager was named romnik (pronounced rom nick). Romnik told Nicholas he was in need of

More help. He wanted to purpose to his girlfriend but he needed a ring and some flowers. He told Nicholas were the flowers he wanted were also were he could find a ring. So Nicholas set of on the quest. He soon came across a tunnel and inside that tunnel was the blue flowers romnik wanted. So Nicholas ran into the tunnel unaware of what lie before him. Nicholas noticed that the tunnel was more like a cavern and in the middle of the cavern lay a patch of blue flowers. Nicholas walked up to it but the ground started shaking and 2 rock golems appeared but not before Nicholas grabbed the blue flowers. He cast a fireball at one of them but It did nothing and then used a magic move called infinity wrath. Immediately the ground turned blue and blue light shot down at the golems and incinerated them right then and there. Nicholas head back to the entrance to the cavern and headed to were romnik said the ring was. Nicholas soon found the wandering salesman and asked him for a ring he said sure ill give you one its on the house. So Nicholas headed back to romnik. When he got there he rushed up to Nicholas and said hurry she is coming. Nicholas hid behind a tree and watched romnik propose. Romniks girlfriend said yes. After she had left romnik said to Nicholas thank you so much you have made my life so much better. Romnik gave Nicholas 2 gold keys and five thousand gold. Nicholas set off again in search of his sister and killing xantine. Nicholas soon came across a village were everyone was saying hooray for moonstriker (he is the greatest). He asked the villagers if they know were xantine lives. They told him he lives in darken tower. They gave him a map and said be careful he is very powerful. So Nicholas first bought some potions in case of emergency and he bought some plate armour with his money. Then he headed towards darken tower. When he got there he noticed there were loads of undead warriors walking around the tower. He quietly approached them and killed them one by one. Nicholas ran up the stairs to the top of the tower. Xantine was sitting in a chair with his sister trapped in a cage beside him. Nicholas yelled out you kidnapped my sister you sure are a evil man. Nicholas ran up to him swinging his swords and shooting fireballs at him. Xantine deflected the blows and shot some of his own. Nicholas was hit with a fireball. He drank some of his potion and quickly got back up on his feet. Nicholas used his spell infinity wrath and knocked xantine out of the window. Xantine was falling and then splat right on the rocks. Nicholas then freed his sister from the cage. He walked down the tower with his sister and there was a huge crowed around the tower all shouting hoooorayyy for moonstriker (he is the best, you rock). Nicholas was then on known as the legendary spellwarrior moonstriker. Nicholas and his sister lived happily ever after.

The End BY Brandon Wulff


End file.
